Jubilee
by kayori88
Summary: Written for Yuuri's bday(Nov 29). It was just a silly crush, nothing more and nothing less. He knew that it was hopeless to wish for his feelings to be returned, but he couldn't help being completely captivated by those beautiful azure eyes. Viktuuri University professor/student AU, ficlet, slightly fluffy.


Hi,

I wrote this for Yuuri's bday(Nov 29).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Jubilee**

It was a hopeless crush, that's what it was, nothing else. From the beginning it was doomed to fail, so he decided to not take the risk and just watch and long from afar.

He knew that it was cowardly of him to not do anything to fight his feelings, but he couldn't help it. He fell for him the instant he saw him that day, introducing himself as the Foreign Cultures professor.

He felt giddy when as a rule it was stated that everyone has to be called by their first name in order to get a feeling of how other cultures that didn't follow the traditional use of last names worked.

Every time he was called during roll call or to participate, his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name rolling out of that smooth mouth with a slight Russian accent.

It's been months since his crush started and with a resigned sigh, decided to try to move on. To at least try not to be a stammering mess the few times they would meet in the hallway.

After that decision, a few days passed and one afternoon while putting things in his backpack, he noticed a small envelope sticking out like a bookmark out of his Foreign Cultures' notebook.

Curious, he opened the envelope his eyes widened when he recognized his professor's handwriting. The note asked for a meeting that same day at 7 pm on the faculty's roof.

His mind jumped to conclusions for a moment making blush and then pale when other less pleasant thoughts started to plague him. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and checked his watch.

'One last class, then I'll have some time to eat something before meeting him.'

With those plans in mind, he left the classroom, missing the intense look from across the room belonging to a handsome European man with bright azure eyes.

* * *

Controlling his breath, he opened the roof door, hugging himself for a moment when a gust of wind sweep by. It was almost time for winter, so the temperature has been getting lower each day with the forecast informing that any day it would start to snow.

He looked around and spotted his professor looking at the sky against the railing.

"Professor..?"

"What have I tell you about how to address me Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I…I was wondering why did you want to meet me here."

Viktor turned around and smiled at the other. Yuuri fought against the blush threatening to cover his face, and thanked the weather and that he could use his scarf as a cover.

With a chuckled, Viktor walked towards the other. When he covered the distance between them, he got a single rose from his pocket followed by a small gift box.

"Happy Birthday Yuuri, I know that is actually tomorrow and believe me I have some plans prepared for your day, but first I want you to have this."

Not able to fight it this time, the black-haired man felt the blush covering his whole face. With a whispered thank you, he took the rose and the gift, and following the other's encouraging nod, opened the box, gasping at the beautiful golden band held within.

"V-Viktor, what…?"

With both hands, Viktor took hold of Yuuri's face and kissed his forehead, followed by his nose and then a short peck on the list.

"I noticed your looks and I was honored to be the owner of your affections, but lately I noticed that you didn't have the intentions of letting me know, so this is me telling you not to be afraid and to let me hold you now and for a long time…what is your answer dear Yuuri?"

Bright eyes and trembling fingers, followed by clumsy moves and helping hands in order to put the ring on his left hand and then a beautiful beaming smile was the answer to that question.

An answering smile and a lazy kiss was the response to that breathtaking smile.

Both continued to get lost in each other while the first snowflakes started to fall.

 **The End**

* * *

Well, I came up with this story at work(funnily enough I do work as a teacher lol) and I was able to finish it before the day ended, but forgot to post it until a few hours after midnight U^^.

I hope you all liked this short story. Let me know your thoughts, opinions, etc in the comment section.

bye!


End file.
